


[APH][米英米] On A Whim 心血来潮

by Katsukixxx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, 互攻暗示, 粗口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 注意！Attention*米英前提下的英米车！前半段无差BJ，后半段英米。总体上有米英提及，本质互攻，洁癖不要点。*国设*是搞笑作品【x*5000字基本纯车，粗口, BJ，非常直白和详细的性描写，总之18岁以下不要点。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	[APH][米英米] On A Whim 心血来潮

**再次注意：**   
**这是米英前提下的英米车！车的本体是英米，但有米英提及，本质互攻，洁癖不要点。**

==================

上帝为证，他真的是心血来潮。

美/国站在床尾，一只脚已经攀上了床，看着英/国那包裹在黑色内裤下的小屁股，突发奇想地说：“英/国！今天我想在下面！”

“啊，哈？”英/国人的反应慢半拍，原本已经躺好了又撑着身子坐起来，“你想要骑乘位吗……好、好吧，我也不是不”

“No, No, No,”美/国竖起食指摇了摇，“今天由你来上Hero我！”

“……哈？”

“嘿咻！”美/国一下子飞扑上床，坠落在英/国身边（吓得英/国人猛地缩起手脚），满不在乎地抱着松松软软的枕头趴好，“我听说做受方更轻松呢！一直以来都是Hero在出力，今天勉为其难让你表现一下吧！”

“放屁，你是不知道每次和你做完第二天我的腰腿有多疼，你这个怪力男。”英/国一如既往地抱怨道。美/国人的想法真是永远让人捉摸不透，他搞不懂这家伙到底是哪根筋搭歪了才突然想的这一出。

“我来做攻方也不是不行啦，我本来就无所谓……”英/国摸起床头柜上的那支润滑剂，转头对趴着的美/国（这家伙居然还在玩手机）再三确认，“你……真的要做受方吗？没你想的那么……轻松哦？”

“嗯嗯，”美/国人漫不经心地回答，手机上仿佛还在回某人的消息，“不要担心嘛，你就算表现得很差，我也会大发慈悲假装很舒服的哦？”

“操，”看他这幅吊儿郎当的样子，英/国莫名气得牙痒痒，把润滑剂直接丢到那人头上，“老子之前是迁就你才甘心做受，你他妈给我脱了裤子等好吧小鬼，让你见识一下大/英/帝/国的雄风！”

“……那个说法好土啊，英/国。”

大/英/帝/国把他的手机扔到床底下去了，哪怕美/国向他展示了自己只是在刷自家上司的推特。

“还好我在卧室铺了地毯！！”美/利/坚小伙尖叫，与此同时他被英/国翻了个身，变成仰面躺着。英/国人挤进他的双腿之间，扯下他那条“难看得爆炸”（英/国评）的蝙/蝠/侠内裤，“噗——”的几乎挤了半管润滑剂在他的小腹上。

“冰死了冰死了冰死了！”美/利/坚小伙又一次尖叫，“我可不记得我是这样给你挤润滑剂的啊！”

“闭嘴。”润滑剂顺着他的大腿根往下滴，英/国人用手掌一把将它们在他的屁股上抹开。那手指紧接着揉摸起了美/国的性/器和睾/丸，方式与往常无异，英/国对他的敏感点了如指掌。

美/国以为接下来英/国就要把手指塞进他的屁股里了，老实说他还有点小紧张——但没有，英/国撸着他的阴/茎，然后低头含了进去。

……这好像和平时没什么区别？

“嘿，英/国……？”他撑起上半身，看英/国人趴在他的大腿上，吞吐他阴/茎的样子还是那般色情。他也很快就硬起来了，英/国渐渐就吞不下他的全部。但这和以往没有区别，除了润滑剂湿哒哒的糊在他的下腹和屁股上、又顺着英/国揉捏他的动作被带到了他的蛋蛋上。

“让你先出来一次……”英/国因为含着他的性/器，说话含糊不清，美/国的阴/茎在他脸颊上顶出一块明显的凸起，“会放松一点……”

会吗？美/国不知道，他从来没给英/国这样做过。他们一直以来似乎说上床就直接提枪就上了，英/国好像也从来没有不适应过。不过他还没来得及深想，英/国高超的口/交技术就把他拉回了现实。

红晕已经爬满了美/国人的耳朵，英/国正在从下往上舔他的整根性/器。因为他的蛋蛋沾上了润滑剂，英/国拒绝去舔它们，但用手指尖托着它们揉搓着，还用大拇指去按他蛋蛋根部的那块皮肤。

“操、英/国，”美/国忍不住伸出手去抓那头金发，英/国却戏谑地歪头躲开、同时舌头在他的龟/头上狠狠地舔了一下，美/国粗喘了一声，手掌都捏成拳头，“操！”

“你想射在哪里？舌头上，嘴唇上、脸上？”英/国摆弄着他的阴/茎，用龟头一个个点过他所说的那些部位，最后，美/国的阴/茎顶着他闭上的右眼眼皮，“还是眼睛上？”

美/国仿佛都能通过阴/茎感受到那眼皮底下的眼球在微微转动。当然是射在那双翡翠绿的眼睛上。他这么想的，嘴里却说：“我要射在你的粗眉毛上。”

“嘁。”英/国居然咋舌。不明所以，那你到底想让我射在哪儿？美/国当然没有这么问。英/国给他做了一个深喉，然后吐出来、用手快速地撸动着，美/国的精/液就淋在了英/国的额头上。

英/国闭着眼睛，直到美/国射完了才睁开。美/国喘着粗气，腹部一动一动的，“你知道，这只能算射在了你的刘海上。”

“哼。”英/国不回应，有滴精/液要滑进他的眼眶里了，他伸出大拇指抹掉，然后就舔进了嘴里。

老天。美/国还在贤者时间CD中，眼见着英/国人把食指和中指也塞进了嘴里舔着。怎么会有人这么色情？他一点也不想回忆这家伙竟然曾经是自己的监护人。

英/国凑上前来，美/国倒是瞬间心领神会这是要接吻。

“我才不要尝自己的精/液。”他这样抱怨着，还是倾过身去和英/国人接吻了。先是触碰对方异常殷红的嘴唇，然后相互引领着带进一个激烈的吻里。英/国按着他的胸膛把他往床上推，他也不甘示弱地揽着英/国的腰把对方带了上来。

一吻结束的时候，美/国仰面躺倒，而英/国趴在他的身上。房间里一时安静的只有他们的呼吸声。美/国伸手，把英/国被精/液沾成一缕的刘海拨到一旁。随后两人对视着，莫名其妙不约而同地轻声笑了起来。

下一秒，美/国就感受到英/国的手指按在他的后穴上。笑声卡在了喉咙里。

“放轻松，”英/国一边舔咬他的胸口，一边把他的大腿拉开。身下的人明显僵硬了瞬间，英/国有些哭笑不得，“是你说要做受的。”

“我当然可以！”美/国深吸一口气，摊开双臂躺平，甚至还把腿张得更开，只是忍不住往下瞟的视线出卖了他的紧张，英/国抓起枕头怼到他的脸上：“抱着这个。”

“干嘛呀！”美/国虽然不满地大喊，却还是抱紧了，偏过头把脸几乎都埋在枕头里。他能感觉到英/国从他的胸口一路亲吻下去，还往他仍在休息的小弟弟上吹气。恶趣味，不用看都知道那人脸上是什么表情。

他的确还沉浸在上一波射/精的余韵里，腰腿部的肌肉都还是放松的。英/国的手指在他的大腿根上刮了刮，更多的润滑剂汇聚到他的股沟里，然后……

喔，喔。美/国抱着枕头想，这就是他给英/国扩张的时候、英/国的感受吗？但又好像有点不一样……

“美/国，会痛吗？”英/国显然很担心他，声音里都是能听得出的顾虑。这不过才一个指节而已。

“没事哦，”美/国回应的语气平平，他也不知道自己为什么发出这种声调，“我说，英/国，你之前果然是故意那么早挤润滑剂的吧！”

对方没声音了。美/国从眼角瞥，果然是一副理亏的样子撇过脸去了。但是为什么你的脸那么红啊？！美/国看着英/国已经红透了的耳朵，仿佛感觉自己的脸也莫名烧了起来。

一根手指、两根手指，等英/国要放进第三根手指的时候，美/国已经习惯了这种微妙的异物感，甚至从心底涌起一股急不可待的烦躁。他从枕头里抬起脸：“三根手指、就够了吧，英/国。”

“不行。”英/国人把他的大腿架在自己肩膀上，手指在他身体里转动的同时舔吻他的大腿内侧。舌头触碰到皮肤产生的酥麻感，让美/国下意识地收紧了肌肉。

“瞧，你得习惯才行，”英/国像是叹了口气似的，手指被紧紧吸住让扩张变得艰难，“不然不止你会痛，我也会痛啊。”

英/国顺势在他大腿上落下一路轻吻，美/国歪着头看着他，肌肉难以抑制地绷紧又放松。他看不到英/国的手指在他身后缓慢抽插的样子，但他可以感觉得到又一只手指的插入。英/国就像那种罗曼蒂克电影里的温柔情人一样，微阖着眼睛，轻喘着气，绿眼睛里含着水光，但又和以往被他压在床上的时候那种水光潋滟的样子不一样。

有什么奇异的感受在他胃里发酵。

他偷瞄的举动被英/国人发现了。对方勾起嘴角，颇为恶劣地在他膝盖窝里咬了一口。操，美/国明显的感觉到自己的小弟弟从不应期里恢复过来了。显然，英/国也看到了。

“搞什么，原来这里是你的敏感带吗？”英/国人挪揄的笑容丝毫没有要掩藏的意思，“下次你操我的时候，摸这里是不是就能让你快点射。”

“英/国——”他抬高了声音，佯装不满， “你实在太磨蹭了！要是我操你的时候这么磨磨蹭蹭的，你早就骂我了！”

“哈？我才没有好吗！你一晚上换4、5个体位操了我半天还不射，我有抱怨过什么吗！”

“明明你都有爽到！”美/国动了动勾在英/国腰上的右腿，用脚后跟踢了踢他的屁股，“那你到底要不要操我？也让我爽爽看啊，大、英、帝、国。”

“……艹你的。”

英/国把手指抽了出来，扑上来狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。他们的胸膛撞在一起，心脏的跳动相互交错。这个吻一点也不甜蜜，凶恶得像是两匹狼在彼此撕咬。可屋里的温度逐渐升高了，皮肤也变得发烫。美/国搂着英/国的肩膀，手指拨弄着他的发尾，而英/国的双手握住了他的腰——

性/器顶进来的感觉和手指还是不一样的。美/国不想呼痛，但还是止不住皱起眉头。他明明感觉英/国的前戏已经做得足够了。

“放松，美/国。放松点……”英/国亲吻他的鼻梁，还有那双闭起来了的蓝眼睛。一只手拨弄他的乳尖，另一只手游走下去抚摸他的性/器。

操。美/国感到有些丢脸。哪怕是他第一次和英/国上床的时候，对方的反应都没他这么剧烈。他刚刚松开的双臂又一次环上英/国的身体。英/国愣了一下。然后美/国仿佛听到了一声宽慰的笑。他拒绝睁开眼睛。

英/国开始缓慢地动起来了。比起性/爱，更像煎熬。美/国虽然开始低低地呻/吟，但绝不是因为快/感。

英/国一边亲吻他，一边把他的手拉下来按在床上。他配合着英/国的抚慰慢慢放松，于是英/国用低沉的声音夸奖他，“做得很好”、“好孩子”之类的。美/国感觉自己的脸烧得更热了，说不清究竟是因为情爱，还是因为自己又像个小孩一样被英/国对待。

他们的喘息逐渐和肢体的律动搭上了调。英/国抚摸他的脸，把他额头上被汗湿的金发拨开——就像美/国先前对他做的一样——轻声唤他睁开眼睛。

美/国终于睁开眼睛的时候，正好对上英/国的视线。英/国笑了，汗水也把他的头发浸得湿透，绿色的眼睛像湖水一样，红晕也飞在他的脸上。一切跟他操英/国的时候那么相似，又大相径庭。快/感悄悄在他的小腹发芽。

该死。美/国舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手去勾住英/国的脖子，把他拽了下来。屋内的喘息声因为接吻而变得更响。英/国因为跟不上呼吸而皱起的眉头还是那般可爱。他的汗水砸在美/国的脖子上、胸膛上，甚至有些差点落进他的眼睛里。

英/国挺动的速度变得更快。美/国伸下手去撸动自己的性/器，目光却从未从英/国的脸上挪开。

“美/国……！”英/国压着他的大腿，在高/潮的时候叫他的名字。他身体里的性/器不再抽插，而是一昧往内挺进。美/国也不自觉地向上挺着腰迎合。英/国的手搭上他撸动自己阴/茎的手，在英/国结束射/精的时候，美/国也射了出来。

这之后，他们喘息的余韵比以往都要长。英/国抽了出来，然后径直躺在了美/国身旁。美/国四仰八叉地躺着，在稍微平息了呼吸之后转身面对他。

“你会觉得腰痛，一定是因为你的身体已经老了，英/国。”

英/国没有理他，翻了个浅浅的白眼。按照以往，英/国这时候都懒得和他吵嘴。就连美/国把汗津津的手脚都搭在他的手脚上也没有推开。

他们面对面躺了一会儿，接着是英/国先开口了：“所以呢，做受方的感觉怎么样。”

“欸~你是想让我夸你很厉害、很舒服吗？”美/国调笑着，伸出手指去戳他的脸。

英/国将他一把打开，却被美/国反手握住。

“我说，英/国，”美国低声问，蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他瞧，“为什么之前都不跟我说前戏做的还不够呢？”

对方明显没有料到他会说这个，呼吸都停顿了一瞬。在试图从美/国的掌心里抽走自己的手无果之后，英/国难堪地用另一只手遮住了脸：“……无所谓…………我自己有，提前做……所以……”

“……哈？”

“我自己有提前做过扩张啦！”英/国破罐子破摔一般地大声说，“反正你肯定都是猴急的，最开始的几次我都是自己先做过扩张才……之后就、就习惯了也就……”

“…………哈啊——”美/国夸张地长叹了一口气，“我可真是Hero失格啊——”

英/国踹了他一脚：“闭嘴， 赶紧滚去洗澡。”

“痛痛痛。射在里面要怎么清理啊！”

“自己学着弄。”

“不行！你要帮我！为什么你就不戴套！我下次也不要戴套！”

“想得美！”

“不公平！”美利坚小伙今夜第三次尖声抗议。

英/国人直接把他连推带踹地赶下了床：“等让我操你那么多次之后再谈公平！”

“英/国——”被踢下床的人趴在床沿，拖长了音叫他的名字，“教教我嘛。下次，我会记得帮你清理的。”

红色又爬上了英/国人的耳朵。他嘟囔着撑起身子，有预感在浴室里还有一出闹剧即将上演。

**Author's Note:**

> *其实就是想写美/利/坚小伙终于醒悟自己过去有多么不体贴【和那段BJ（。
> 
> *篇名是写完了才起的，我、起名、超烂.jpg
> 
> *只要你点进来看，我们就是邪恶混乱的好兄弟（？）


End file.
